narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keikokugakure
After the founding of Iwagakure, a nomadic ninja clan called the Otoko Clan, disapproved the rule under such a regime, as they were a powerful clan in the Iwa-Kusa Region. The First Tsuchikage ignored it, saying Kage level is just reserved for powerful ninja. A young Kenshin disapproved of this, basically saying the Otoko Clan was weak. Weeks later, the Otoko Clan was exiled to Kusagakure. Unfamillar with such a floral region, they refused. They declared independence a year later forming a small village in a large canyon known as "Ravine Town." Originally, Ravine Town wasn't suppose to be a ninja village. Kenshin wanted tranquility, and was just suppose to be a resort town, famously known for beautiful views. However the Tsuchikage demanded Ravine Town be destroyed. Kenshin, aware of the Tsuchikage's dissaproval, asked for Kusagakure's help, but said they couldn't fight a powerful ninja nation. Tsuchikage fielded an a small army at the time, but large enough to overun the small village with a few ninja. The Tsuchikage annexed Keikokugakure, while a jovial Earth Daiymo (with the Tsuchikage) forced the Otoko Clan to their death, making them jump of Keiko Cliff, a few miles from the now destroyed Ravine Town. The army though had some Otoko members who remained loyal to the Tsuchikage, witnessing the death of family members. They rose up, initially starting the Iwagakure Ninja Army Uprising, which eventually killed the First Tsuchikage, leading to the leadership of Mu. Mu accepted the independence of Ravine Town, as he would use it as a buffer against the Kiri Nin. Mu offered Ravine Town an alliance, which to protect them. Kenshin was put in control of Ravine Town, which he decided to name Village Hidden in the Ravine, or Keikokugakure. Kenshin made him the newly formed Kaikage, and made Keikoku a ninja village. Kenshin was faced against Konohagakure and Sunagakure in the first three Shinobi World Wars, until whichpoint, Kenshin died during a battle with Tobriama Senju, after being killed by his Wood Release. His apprentice ascended Kage position, however died at the start of the Third Shinobi World War at the hands of Minato Namikaze. The Third Kaikage, however, is currently is in a coma after being almost killed from a ressurected Madara Uchiha, and the Earth Daimyo is assigning a Fourth, because the Third is expected to die. The Fourth candiate is Hideyoshi Midori. Keikokugakure is a current participant in the Fourth Shinobi World War, as it originaly had an alliance Iwagakure. It participated with it 1st Keiko Nin, were Keiko Nin are in Divisions 1, 3, and 4. Ninja Appearance Keiko nin were a beige flak jacket, with kanji on the back for "Tranquility." They were a brown jumpsuit underneath with a giant Otoko Clan symbol on the back of their jumpsuit Kaikages: #Shodai Kaikage: Kenshin Otoko #Nidaime Kaikage: Daiisshi #Sandaime Kaikage: Ryouchi Otoko (incapicted) #Yondaime Kaikage Candiates: Hideyoshi Midori and Daiki Riturals Every June 4, all citizens gather at Keiko Cliff to mourn the death of most Otoko Clan memebers. All citizens must place yellow tulips on the graves and recite the words "Tranqulity is the best for a man, and the hell of war shall make you break" after the words of the village founder, Kenshin. November 10 is revered as Daiisshi Day, after Nidaime Kaikage. It is remembered for the Battle of Keiko Cliff, as Daiisshi died their against the Minato Namikaze were he put up a valiant fight, but wasn't ablre to match Minato's speed and Rasengan. Clans: *Otoko Clan *Maunten Clan *Uma Clan Special Jutsu: *Earth Release: Rock Horse *Wind Release: Divine Winds of the Shodai *Wind Release: Galloping Horse Technique *Oil Release: Oil Smothering Technique The village has a very barren appearance with a vaulable resource calles "Oil." The Maunten Clan, who was a nomadic clan in this area, has the Kekkai Genkai of the Oil Release, which is made from the lightning and earth release. Copyright This belongs to CANALstreet. Category:Village Category:FINAL